pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
End Game
For a start, the Post Game is gonna need you to grind until around level 100 and the Phoenix Iota (This game's Battle Frontier) will have you training until level 120. You can however use your Vesryn team now because of the PC boxes fusing together so if your Versyn team is around that level and you prefer it to your Aroma Team you may want to consider using it. As a side note, King Suzerain mentions something named the "Gold Cuff Society" if you talk to him again back in Kingdom Cabinet. This leads to a sidequest that TheSuzerain himself has said he does not want spoiled at any moment so until the word is given that spoilers are allowed for the quest.. ANY AND ALL MENTION OF HOW TO ACTIVATE THE QUEST OR WHAT HAPPENS INSIDE IT WILL GET PUPPY KISSES. ''' These are TheSuzerain's own wishes and should be respected so if you find any anywhere in this walkthrough, delete them immediately There's a tree that has been gotten rid of that was blocking a dive spot on Route 7X now that you have the Aroma Crest. This will lead you to an area known as Yggdrasil Cave. Returning to the Peak of Mt Epsilon will have you face off against an optional boss who has one of the remaining outstanding Shadow Pokemon for you to snag. '''Legendary Trainer May Strategy: This fight suprisingly only has 5 Pokemon to it so with a little bit of patience you could probably tackle this one around the same level you finished the game at. May's team isn't much different from Brendan's but does have a few additions like the really bulky Mega Aggron and of course Shadow Kyogre/Groudon. Shadow Kyogre is another contender for Master Ball usage since it is incredibly powerful and has a move that can take advantage of the weather from drizzle despite being a Shadow move. The same applies for Shadow Groudon as well. This is the most challenging aspect of the fight though as many of May's Pokemon don't really have much to them since they are essentially higher levelled versions of Brendan's team with a few new moves which is rather disappointing. As a side note, Gardevoir had a Choice Band in a previous update. It has since been removed. Shadow Divaevus will sweep unprepared teams with Dradestorm, a 255 BP move that inflicts a status condition on the target without fail. With it's Adapt and Geomancy defense boosts, it becomes nearly undefeatable. Shadow Pokemon Once you have finished the main storyline you can find an alternate ending. To do this you have to capture all shadow pokemon. If you have killed any shadow pokemon you can find them by battling Miror B on top of the Ladoga Lighthouse. He will have two ludicolos and one of the shadow pokemon you have killed. They will be the same level as the highest leveled pokemon in your team. After he has disappeared talk with the wall behind where he once stood. This will give you a number, which stands for the pokedex number of a shadow pokemon you have missed. After you have obtained all the shadow pokemon and have the silver wing or rainbow wing (Obtainable in Superior City), you can go to the Ruined Tower in Quake Desert. You can now access a hidden area and learn a bit more about the events in the main storyline. Origin City Towers Legendary Encounter- Uxie Level 70 Moves- Natural Gift, Extrasensory, Amnesia, Last Resort Strategy: This legendary couldn't be much more standard. Uxie won't be doing much damage to you in this fight considering natural cure is worthless to it and it prefers to buff itself with amnesia a lot so you can technically wait until it's buffed before attacking it if you're overlevelling it a lot. Status conditions and Ultra Balls will be your allies here. Legendary Encounter- Azelf Level 70 Moves- Extrasensory, Last Resort, Natural Gift, Nasty Plot Strategy: In contrast to Uxie, Azelf focuses more on offensive strtegies with Nasty Plot buffing it's Extrasensory attack. The same strategy's will work for the most part however so don't treat this fight too diferently from Uxie. Legendary Encounter Mesprit Level 70 Moves- Natural Gift, Charm, Copycat, Extrasensory Being the more balanced of the trio, Mesprit prefers to lower your stats instead of raise it's own with charm. Copycat won't be much of a problem since you'll likely be tossing balls by that stage and Natural Gift is again worthless to it so there isn't much risk in this fight. Mesprit is a fairly high damager and ill do a fair bit of hurting if you're hit with extrasensory. Overall though, all 3 of these legendaries aren't much trouble to last through but you my be a while trying to catch them so stock up a lot on balls before attempting it. Alternate Eternal Forest Pokemon Encounters Same encounters as in Eternal Forest. Legendary Encounter - Cobalion Level 50 Moves: Swords Dance, Retaliate, Sacred Sword, Iron Head Strategy: At this point, Cobalion shouldn't be any trouble to catch at all other than if the RNG really hates you. Swords Dance plus its other moves sounds threatening at first but with a ghost type like Aegislash, its attacks become practically useless. Ultra and Timer Balls will help with this Legend. Legendary Encounter - Virizion Level 50 Moves: Sacred Sword, Retaliate, Giga Drain, Swords Dance Strategy: Virizion follows very much the same pattern that Cobalion does except for the particularly annoying addition of Giga Drain. Something like Heal Block would be recommended for this fight as Giga Drain may get on your nerves. Other than that though, just apply the same strategy you did for Cobalion here. Legendary Encounter - Terrakion Level 50 Moves: Sacred Sword, Retaliate, Swords Dance, Rock Slide Strategy: This one is no different from Cobalion at all really apart from having a different type. Again, Ghost types, Ultra and Timer Balls to catch this one. Yggdrasil Cave Pokemon Encounters * Noivern * Druddigon * Zweilous * Shelgon * Sliggoo * Dragonair * Vibrava Legendary Encounter- Zygarde Level 100 Moves: Dragon Dance, Coil, Outrage, Extremespeed Strategy: It's nice to see a legendary that can't KO itself with damage every turn now and this is a good one to hit up first. You'll want Dusk Balls and sleep to catch this legendary since Paralysis won't affect it. It's strategy mainly revolves around buffing up and then letting loose with Outrage. The problem is that if it buffs too much Zygarde can easily KO itself in confusion so watch out for when it does that. A Fairy type Pokemon can remedy this fairly easily since it is immune to the attack. Prepare yourself for a standard legendary and watch out for its attack power. Madrigal Garden No wild Pokemon appear here and you'll find a bunch of possessed people around the garden who won't actually battle you. Proceed further until you find the source of the problem. Legendary Encounter- Meloetta: Dark Sonata Form Level 100 Moves: Sing, Close Combat, Dark Sonata, Hyper Voice Strategy: This isn't too different from your standard Legendary battle for as cool as it sounds. Meloetta is powerless to a Ghost type in this fight since none of her moves will affect it and her Dark Sonata attack isn't going to do much considering the move appears to either be bugged in 1.4.5 or can't effect you in this battle. Otherwise, Dark Sonata would be able to possess one of your Pokemon by using one quarter of Melotta's HP and knocking out yours essentially since you have to defeat it to get to Meloetta again essentially making it like a buffed verion of substitute. Luckily she can only use this move once per battle or you may wish to consider bringin a sacrificial pawn for this fight. Without a Ghost type though, Meloetta hits hard in this form since her moves make her essentially a glass cannon. Her usual strategy revolves around putting you to sleep with Sing and then going to town on you with moves like Close Combat and Hyper Voice. This fight shouldn't give you too much pain though as long as you have the patience to keep throwing your balls and hopefully a status condition to use. Shadow Island Once you manage to get here from the boat in Ladoga town using the Black Ticket you'll be brought to the Distortion World. After a short maze that you navigate by using the floating spaces in the world you'll be greeted by Giratina - Origin Forme. legendary Encounter - Origin Forme Giratina Level 50 Moves: Shadow Force, Hex, Aura Sphere, Shadow Claw Strategy: Well this is a bit of an...odd...level for Giratina given that most of the Legendaries now are around level 100. Despite this, Giratina isn't exactly a pushover and will hit you with some really powerful attacks such as Shadow Force which will also prevent you from hitting it for a turn. On the flipside though, you could switch to a Normal type in this turn to nullify the attack. Keep in mind though that Aura Sphere will cover for it on the next turn if you do this. Also, despite you not being able to hit it, you can still throw balls on the turns it has disappeared. Use status effects and a mix of Ultra and Dusk Balls to maximise your chances of catching this shadowy beast.